


Callarginski, Stargell, or Arallinski

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chubby Stiles, Feeder Allison, Multi, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night in with the triad, in which Stiles eats a little too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Callarginski, Stargell, or Arallinski

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr prompt for well-rounded weekend, and the first chubby kink prompt I received. <3

"Duuuuuude, I cannot eat another bite," Stiles moaned, leaning back in the dining room chair, and rubbing his stomach. He undid his jeans and let out a sigh of relief, his belly unconstrained.

Scott grinned, "You are so lucky Mom has a night shift." 

"As if he would have eaten that much in front of Melissa," Allison said proudly, her eyes resting on his swollen tummy. 

Stiles winked, and Allison scooted closer, trailing her trim fingernails over the exposed sliver of skin between his jeans and t-shirt. He shivered at the sensation, and he made grabby hands at both of them. Scott got up to join them, but the timer went off, and he bounced to the kitchen instead, inhaling the warm chocolaty scent.

To no one's surprise, Allison and Stiles usually initiated things with the triad. While Scott tended to go with adorable romantic gestures and cute date ideas, Stiles and Allison would suggest new kinks to try. It balanced out pretty well; last weekend had been full of paintballing and handjobs in front of mirrors. 

The chubby kink had started organically- Scott wanted to make his Mom dinner more often, rather than opting for take out. He had just begun dating Allison and Stiles, and the two offered their services as taste testers. The pair sometimes got bored when Scott was making the longer recipes, and it didn't take long before they were putting on sexy shows for their chef-in-the-making. From then, it was only a matter of time before food play got introduced, and then Stiles realized just how much he liked being over-full. 

The three picked an empty Saturday as their stuffing trial day. They each carried a picnic basket full of their favorites to the clearing in the woods, and proceeded to pig out. For Stiles, it cemented that he loved being full, and he was more than happy to mix sex in with that. Scott realized he couldn't really get full, not like it was before the bite. He demolished his picnic basket, and knew he could polish off another and still enjoy it. He had a bottomless stomach now, which was basically a superpower. For Allison, it made her realize she preferred feeding her boys. She didn't like the heavy sensation in her stomach when it was too full, or how sleepy it made her. After the first Saturday, the triad began to incorporate more feeding into their schedule, and eventually they sat down to talk limits. 

Scott didn't want to loose any muscle mass- he had a duty to his pack that came first. (Luckily for him, his werewolf metabolism was too fast for him to ever gain more than the slightest softness.) Allison was down for feeding them, and eating sometimes, but never gorging herself. Stiles didn't want any humiliation involved, his self-confidence was a little too fresh. Today was one of Stiles and Scott's stuffing nights. 

Allison clambered onto Stiles lap, pressing her lithe body against his thicker one. He steadied her hips automatically, his long fingers securing her seat. 

She pushed further forward, so their chests touched, and she salaciously asked, "How far d'you think we can get before Scott interrupts us?" 

Stiles chuckled, and Scott called from the other room, "I can hear you Allison!" 

"Call it a fair warning," she answered before pressing her lips to Stiles'. She tilted her head to fit their mouths better, and Stiles arched up, his large hands heating her back. There was something about the way Stiles could engulf her now that she loved.

When they broke for air, Stiles slipped her shirt off, before removing his own. Allison's nimble fingers jumped up to play with his chest, lightly tugging on his nipples and squeezing the flesh around them. Stiles' head tilted back as he moaned, his new fat still surprised him with its sensitivity.

"Vixen" he muttered, undoing her bra one-handed with a smirk. (Allison had let the boys practice that on her one afternoon, the advanced version involving blindfolds and oral.) Stiles' head dipped down to lick her nipples- his favorite people-sex-things were licking Allison's nipples and sucking Scott's cock. (His oral fixation hadn't surprised any of them.) Allison's fingers threaded behind his neck, and she arched her back happily, pushing into his mouth. 

Scott came back then, with a giant plate of brownies and a light laugh, "Well, since pants are still on, I'm going to say I won." He sat in the chair next to them, placing the brownies on the table. 

Stiles raised an eyebrow, and his lips popped off a bright pink nipple, "It only counts if we stop though right?" 

Scott shrugged and picked up a brownie, "Sure, I'm just gunna eat this." 

"Hmmmm," Stiles said, his eyes darting between Allison's pert breasts and the tray of treats. Allison rolled her eyes, and turned sideways, propping her feet up in Scott's lap, and placed the tray on her own. 

"Best," Stiles groaned, chomping into a fresh brownie, "dude, these are way better than the last ones." 

Scott grinned, "I added some crushed hazelnuts." Allison picked out a center square, and nibbled on it, curious about the new recipe. 

"Scott, these are amazing," Allison said after swallowing delicately. 

Allison only had two, but the boys continued eating their way through the plate, chocolate staining their fingertips and lips. Allison giggled at the image they made, and caught Scott's eyes on her jiggling breasts. With a mischievous grin, she kissed Stiles' neck and curved her foot around Scott's upper thigh. She moved her lips and feet steadily as she waited for them to finish off the brownies. 

Scott stopped eating fairly quickly, ceding the remaining desserts to Stiles and pressing Allison's foot against his bulge. Allison's lips came off Stiles' throat and she remarked, "A little over dressed there babe." 

"You wanna do something about that?" he asked.

"You bet," she answered, putting the food tray on the table, and swapping laps. Stiles threw her a weak glare before snatching up another brownie, his stomach gurgling. Allison pulled off Scott's shirt, pecking his sweet lips. Her fingers drummed along his abdomen, and she recalled Lydia asking her once which one she preferred. She had tried explaining that she loved each of them in different ways, but Lydia wasn't having it. What if she had to pick one? (Allison didn't have an answer then, or now.)

Scott's thumbs brushed over her nipples, and she heard Stiles groan. 

"Too much, moving is the worst," he muttered, grabbing the table to get up. Allison and Scott got up, each taking a side of him. 

"Where to man?" Scott asked. 

"Bed, death bed," Stiles said, leaning heavily on them for the walk up. 

"Have a confession?" Allison teased.

"Ha. ha. ha," he said before flopping on the bed, "You betrayed me for boobs Scott. I had like 17% more brownie than I should have." 

"You just made that number up," Scott said. 

"Pssssssh, still 'otally true," he said, flopping an arm over his face, "well now you don't have to worry about the parents' reaction to Callarginski."

"I still prefer Stargell," Allison said, sitting on the bed. 

Scott sat on the opposite side of Stiles, "Eventually you two will cede to the power of Arallinski."

"As if, mine's the only one people could spell," Allison shot back, resting her head on Stiles' chest. 

"Nah, people would forget the second l, and probably make it two words," Stiles said. 

Allison poked his stomach, "Hush you." 

Stiles snorted, "I'm still willing for us all to go with Solo, I may have to change my first name, but that's been a long time-"

Scott's lips cut him off, and after kissing the boy breathless he cuddled against Stiles, and threw a leg over Allison. 

"Dude, positive reinforcement much? That's not going to keep me quiet. Oh! Or we could go with Wayne, Wayne is fu-." 

Allison's hand slipped into his open pants, and Scott's larger hand joined a moment later. 

"-uck," Stiles muttered, hoisting himself up on his elbows to watch them. 

Allison smirked up at him, "No by all means, keep talking last names." 

Scott's mouth brushed against his cock, and he muttered, "S'okay we have ye-ears to figure it out." 

Scott's mouth popped off his cock to say, "Good boy Stiles," and hips and belly jerked at the praise.


End file.
